


What is a Hero

by Luvithia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/Japan - Freeform, F/M, Hetalia, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvithia/pseuds/Luvithia
Summary: Even though Sakura would write countless stories about what a hero would be like she had never met one. A dependable person, yes, a nice person, yes, someone who was brave, yes. But none of them were truly heroes until fate had brought her one, her own hero.





	What is a Hero

********

He was a hero in her stories, she had heard about him almost all her life. She grew to love this person. Even though she had never met him. Her older brother would come home after a long day of school then later on became work, and talk to her. It was always nice. She usually worked at home anyway, it’s not like she didn’t go outside though she did. She would take her morning walks, she would go by the lake in the park and feed the animals. She did whatever made her fell the most at peace. And listening to her brother gave her the best peace of all. He would always talk about the interesting things that had happened to the worst possible thing that had happened that day. She didn’t mind she found it rather relaxing listening to his voice, she would stay up late at night waiting for him. And not because she had to, but because she wanted to. And he would always bring him up into every conversation, a lot of the times he would even go to his house. Of course he would inform his sister that he would be staying over or coming home late. That person made her brother happy, make him smile over the silliest things, she didn’t understand why but one day she will.

“He’s my best friend really.” He had become so close to her brother that he considered this man as his best friend. That over joyed her, someone that would make her brother smile. And it was hard to make him smile at times. Sure he would usually only smile whenever she was around, but that was because they were siblings, they knew each other so well. He would often avoid people he didn’t know. But this man, she wanted to get to know him but for now, she was content about just hearing about him through her brother’s words. She didn’t know this at the time but, he would also become an important person to her not just her brother.

~

“Sakura, are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?” He screamed from across the hall. Kiku had been assigned to go on a business trip for a week. He wasn’t too keen on leaving his sister alone for so long, but she convinced him otherwise.

“I’ll be fine brother, nothing to worry about. I’ll just go on doing my usual routine, and wait for you to call me about how your day was, if you have time of course.” She didn’t want him to tire himself out too much after all this was a business trip not a vacation.

“Well alright if you say so, but be sure to water the plants and feed the fish.” Sakura gave him a warm smile.

“Don’t worry I won’t forget to feed them both. Do you want me to walk you out?” Kiku shook his head.

“It is alright, I have a taxi waiting for me, and I’ll see you in a week. Love you.” He placed his things by the door and gave her a hug.

“Of course, I love you too.” And with that he walked out the door. What was she to do? She had already finished this week’s work. So now it seems like she’ll just enjoy herself with a nap. She had been up all night working on a manuscript. She was a writer, a famous one at that. She would often use a pen name in order to keep the privacy of her personal life a secret.

So she took her morning nap. The purring of her cat had woke her up as usual. There were days where she would either take a walk or feed the animals. But today she decided to do something different, she had not been in to town for a long while now. They did live just outside the city after all. And a lot of the homes that were around the area were owned by a lot of elderly people. And a few farmers but they weren’t so far out as to calling it the country.

Almost all of Sakura’s life she had spent it here in that village near the city. On occasions she would go into the city but it was always with her brother. She would never go alone. And today was a perfect day to go and do just that. She would usually tell him when she would. But she wanted to go explore the bookstores. Today was a very special day for her after all. Her latest book was published. And she wanted to see for herself, she wanted to see them on the shelves of the bookshelves she had heard so much about, and to see how people reacted when they saw her books. She was so curious, she had heard from her brother that she was pretty well known even by the elderly people out where she would always be.

She never really believed him when he said her book was a top seller and her pen name was well known but she knew that he didn’t have a reason to lie to her. She just wanted to see for herself. He would always buy her books, fairy tales books where her absolute favorite. It was all she wrote when she was younger, which inspired her to become a writer, she was hesitant at first but she did it.

She had gotten her spring dress on, she had always wanted to go into town in her yukata, but she never saw many people wearing traditional clothing that much. She saw that it usually worn whenever there would be a festival in a shrine, similar to the ones in her village so she wasn't entirely sure if she should wear it she didn't want to stand out.

So a simple dress should be good enough right?

“What do you think Mochi, should I go into town right now, or should I wait and miss the day my new book releases and go into town with my brother once he returns?” Sakura paced back and forth talking to her cat. Mochi would sit by the window, take naps with her and enjoy her company as time would pass on. Sakura stared at Mochi for a while awaiting a response.

“Meow.” A lazy yawn, it would probably be a long today if she stayed calm yes but long, she had nothing in particular to do to pass the time she might as well go.

“Then, I should go, alright I’ll see you when I get back later today Mochi.” She pat her cat, and put on her shoes and walked out the door. She had enough money to travel for a bit if she wanted to but for now she just wanted to find a bookshop.

She wanted to experience what it would be like to wander the city alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago because of a friend that got me into this ship and I never uploaded it online.  
> I wonder if the hetalia fandom is dead or not


End file.
